Black Angel Raven
by LadyDy
Summary: [AU] Ritsu murió odiando el amor y se convirtió en el famoso demonio, Black Raven. Takano nació como un ángel y es el líder de todos ellos. La guerra entre demonios y ángeles ha comenzado. ¿Qué hará Takano cuando descubra que su pareja es ese Black Raven? ¿Le dará Ritsu otra oportunidad al amor? ¿O será arruinado por él una vez más? [Traducción/Original Fic de April952]
1. Prologo

**Wiii... ¡Hola! :'D**

Antes que nada, quisiera decir que es la primera vez que publico algo en el fandom de SH, así que: ¡Mucho gusto a todas! (Y todos) :3

A ver, me hubiera gustado empezar subiendo algún escrito mío a esta zona, pero decidí hacer la traducción de un fic que -en lo personal- yo adoré! ¡Sí, yo adoré este fic llamado "Black Angel Raven" creado por **April952**!:'3

Dios, la historia me atrapó tanto que me leí toda la historia en una noche! ¡En una noche, wey! xD Ok ya, espero que puedan disfrutar de la historia tanto como yo la disfruté :)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, son todos de Nakamura-sama-me demoro-una-eternidad-en-dibujar (?) La historia tampoco es mía, es de mi ídola (¿Siquiera existe la palabra?) **April952** :)

**Original Fic:** fanfiction(punto)net/s/9748429/1/Black-Angel-Raven

* * *

**._Prólogo_.**

* * *

160 A.C. Los últimos pensamientos de Ritsu...

La sangre se acumulaba a mí alrededor, dándome calidez mientras mi cuerpo lentamente se enfriaba. Me reí un poco de mí mismo, ¿Realmente me sentía agradecido por la sangre? Esto debía ser una maldita broma.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente haciendo mis manos temblar, pero me tranquilicé por mi cuenta, sin siquiera preocuparme por estar deseando la muerte, anhelando alejarme de la humillación, el dolor y el odio que me ha acompañado desde el día que mi familia murió frente a mis ojos.

Me recogieron del piso y con brutalidad jalaron mi cabello para ver al hombre que le entregué mi vida. Estos hombres apestaban a sangre, tomaban a las mujeres que tenían encadenadas, mientras éstas gritaban, suplicando ser liberadas. El oro que gané por la libertad del hombre que amaba y que estaba de pie a mi lado burlándose de mí, se pintó por la sangre de las personas que maté. A esos cerdos no les importaba nada y no mostrarían piedad.

Se rieron de mí viéndome desangrar, celebrando cómo derrotaban al hombre que fue temido por todos. El hombre que creí que amaba se moría de la risa mientras sostenía el cuchillo que me atravesó por detrás. Mostró el cuchillo a la enorme multitud, elevándolo por sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de un tesoro. Yo fui destruido por él. Yo era un mounstro creado por esa cosa llamada "amor".

No era más que una herramienta para usar en la guerra.

Mi cuerpo empezó a arder, como si fuese engullido en llamas. Me esforcé por respirar, unas uñas parecían rasgar por dentro mis pulmones. Sentía que el infierno ya estaba saludándome, desgarrándome, arrastrando mi alma profundo en los posos del infierno. Tosí sangre; y supe que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Me compadecí de mí mismo, ¿Era esto todo lo que tenía para la vida? ¿Éste era mi destino? ¿Lavar mis manos con sangre día tras día, para ver cómo alejaba familias al igual que la mía fue alejada de mí? ¿Para ver cómo el hombre al que confiaba y amaba se venía en mi contra? ¡¿Era esto mi destino?!

Vi cómo mi amante bajaba los ojos hacia mí y estancaba el cuchillo directo en mi corazón, matándome.

El odio que tenía me dio la fuerza para sonreírle, diciéndole silenciosamente que esperaría por él. Sería el único que lo encontrara en el infierno y lo tortura. Él alejó el cuchillo, mientras una mirada de malestar acompañaba sus facciones.

Mis últimos pensamientos: El Infierno es sólo mi comienzo.

* * *

¡Wow! ¡Por fin hice una traducción que le pareció decente a mi hermano! (?) Ok no u.u

Bien, quería mencionar que este fic lo hice con el fin de mejorar mi inglés y demás, así que ya saben, si alguien leyó el fic en su idioma original y mi traducción no le convence, por favor no duden en decirme. He traducido como lo he interpretado, no son las mismas palabras específicamente porque si las traduzco tal cual son se pierde el sentido en la oración :)

Bueno pues, dejando eso de lado, ¿Les llama la atención? Espero que sí, quise traducir este fic porque realmente creo que lo merece! ¡LO VALE! Esta autora escribe los mejores fics de SH en Inglés que he leído en toda mi vida :) ¡Pienso traducir todos sus proyectos! xD En lo personal, quería iniciar primero con "**My Vampire**" (Demonios esa historia es super candente xDD El nombre lo dice todo e.e) Pero aún no está completo, así que conformence que con este hermoso y violable fic que trata de ángeles y demonios sexys! xDD Y que ya hasta tiene continuación ._.

Bien, esto también lo hice para despedirme del 2013, considerenlo un regalo de Año Nuevo~

Bueno sexys ricuras, nos leemos pronto :) Tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo y...

**Chaito! ;)**

**Pd**: Sólo por si alguien pregunta voy a decirlo una sola vez, sí, sí habrá lemon -.- e.e Ah, y también, "Black Raven" significa "Cuervo Negro", pero quise conservar el nombre porque suena más genial para mí :)


	2. Una Guerra

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SH le pertenecen a Nakamura. La historia original de este fic (en Inglés) es de **April952** (Ver primer capítulo para obtener el link)

* * *

**._Una Guerra_.**

* * *

Ritsu se sentó en un campo de cerezos. Amaba ese lugar, era su único cielo, su único lugar de paz. El viento sopló suavemente, ofreciéndole la música de las flores balanceándose encima de otras. El aire contenía un aroma puro no existente en otro mundo que le brindaba alivio a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado al sol, siempre tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los ángeles no venían más aquí. Todos ellos estaban ocupados peleando en la guerra; la guerra que determinaría quien gobernará el mundo humano por otros cien años. La mayoría de las veces los ángeles ganaban y había paz en el mundo. La última vez que los demonios ganaron fue en la primera y segunda guerra mundial.

Estaba cansado de pelear, exhausto de ver a otro morir. Vivió toda su vida en una guerra. Cuando se nacía en el "antes de Cristo", los inocentes no eran inocentes por mucho tiempo.

Ritsu rió, burlándose de sí mismo. Se enamoró de un hombre que amaba el dinero y la maldita guerra. Oyó sobre que tan reconocido guerrero era Ritsu y sobre todos las riquezas que había obtenido en su vida. Hizo que él se enamorara y pretendió ser capturado por delincuentes. Ellos hicieron un trato con Ritsu, si los ayudaba a ganar riquezas, dejarían a su amante ir. Poco sabía acerca de que en realidad su amante fuera el líder de esos delincuentes. Qué ingenuo fue. Qué estúpido.

Hizo una mueca, abriendo sus ojos por el sentimiento de perder el control. Con esfuerzo tomó un profundo respiro del aire puro y empujó esos recuerdos a los rincones más profundos de su mente.

Aún después de tres mil años los recuerdos lo perseguían, recordándole que idiota había sido al enamorarse. El amor nunca existió, el amor fue el mal disfrazado.

Ritsu cerró los ojos de nuevo y dejó que su cabeza descansara en el tronco del árbol. Sus alas negras se estiraron tras él, necesitaban moverse, antes de envolverlo como si fueran a protegerlo. Traía puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca suelta, con unas botas de cuero llegando a las rodillas.

Sin las alas negras, las mayoría podría confundirlo por otro ángel debido a sus rasgos. Su rostro era tan terso y suave; sus brillantes ojos verdes podrían hipnotizar incluso a un ángel. Era delgado llegando a hacer creer a otros que era frágil, pero tenía la fuerza y destreza suficiente para tomar a un hombre diez veces más pesado. Los ángeles siempre se aproximarían a él por la serena aura que emitía.

Ritsu rió burlesco. Todos sabían quién era. Él no era alguien con quién podrían meterse. Él era la razón por la que los demonios ganaron la última vez. Su fuerza y habilidad ganaron el respeto de incluso los más viejos y poderosos demonios. Ellos querían que fuera su líder en los tiempos de guerra...

No pasaré de nuevo por eso, pensó.

Deseaba poder pasar la eternidad aquí; un lugar sin guerra, sin odio, y sin necesidad de usar una máscara. La inmortalidad, meditó con el gesto desanimado, era más una maldición que un don.

Su piel se erizó al sentir unos ojos observándole. ¿Era esa misma persona? Se preguntó mientras abría un poco los ojos.

Lo era.

Había un ángel apartado de él por unos metros. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban con interés. Usaba unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello era como la más bella medianoche que alguna vez había visto Ritsu, pero eran sus ojos los que siempre lo mantenían cautivo. Sus ojos dorados parecían atravesar directamente su alma negra y ver todos las atrocidades que había cometido.

**No importa**, se dijo Ritsu, cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Déjalo ver. Ese hombre nunca había fallado en mostrarse y pararse exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Siempre que lo dejara solo, no tendría problemas con su presencia.

Ritsu sintió un tirón del Infierno, probablemente era su turno de torturar.

Hizo una ceña de molestia de nuevo, incluso eso se había vuelto agotador. Fue asignado a su amante unos años después de abrir los ojos para ver el Infierno. Fue un placer ver que tendría su venganza después de todo. Sonrió vilmente mientras recordaba la cara de horror de tipo al verlo de nuevo. Pasó casi mil años torturándolo, pero mientras los años se prolongaban Ritsu se cansaba de ver al bastardo, de darse cuenta cada día de que él aún tenía poder sobre su ser, haciéndole sentir todo lo que quería olvidar. Ritsu lo asignó a otra persona, queriendo escapar de todo aquello.

Lentamente se puso de pie y extendió sus adoloridas alas. Ellas querían volar por las maravillosas nubes y dejar el mundo atrás.** Lo mismo él**, pensó, a la vez que se trasladaba a sí mismo a los cielos del infierno.

**-Antes...**

Takano maldijo mientras se daba cuenta que iba a llegar tarde hoy. Entrecerró los ojos sobre los dos hombres que iban uno contra al otro como animales. Ambos estaban sobre una arena similar al coliseo de Roma; Ángeles de cualquier lugar venían a ver la pelea. Todos ellos animaban, sus ojos abiertos de la emoción, no habían visto una pelea tan buena como ésta en años.

**Ellos realmente deben odiarse**, se dijo Takano, preguntándose por qué. Él ya sabía que Hatori y Yuu se odiaban, pero la razón aún le era desconocida.

Takano los maldijo. Si esto seguía así, él iría hoy sin **verlo**. Y si él lo extrañaba, esos dos la pagarían. Molesto, Takano llevó un pie hacia el otro, dispuesto a mantener a Yuu sobre el suelo tras el poderoso puño de Hatori que había recibido, pero entonces gruñó cuando Yuu volvió a levantarse.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que todos estaban entretenidos por como los dos hombres peleaban. Takano sonrió. Ellos no se darían cuenta si se iba justo ahora. Éste era el último encuentro de hoy, ellos lo dijeron, además, por un día no importaría si estuviese ahí o no. Hecha la decisión, se trasladó a los cerezos. Sin detenerse para admirar la vista, hizo su camino hacia el centro del campo, sabiendo que esa persona estaría ahí.

Hace algunos años, Takano había venido aquí para escapar de toda la tensión de la próxima guerra. Andaba sin rumbo, preguntándose por los cerezos **cuando lo vio.**

Al hombre con alas negras.

No sabía porqué, pero lo recordaba. Las alas del hombre que lucían como el cielo de la noche, las centelleantes estrellas brillando con ellas. El hombre de alguna manera hizo que Takano, un hombre que creía no tener sentimientos, se sienta fascinado. Desde esa vez, venía todos lo días, esperando que el hombre estuviera ahí, suspirando de placer cuando éste aparecía.

Takano lo supo entonces, el hombre siempre emitía esa clase de aura que cautivaba a Takano, era como una atracción que no podía evadir. Suspiró de alivio, feliz de verlo hoy también.

Mientras empujaba los arbustos, su respiración se perdió. Estaba ahí. El hombre sentado en el mismo punto, su cabeza descansando en el tronco del árbol. Lucía como si estuviese durmiendo. Sus bellas alas parecían paradas en movimiento o a punto de protegerlo. Su cabello se sacudía con el viento, era largo, pasaba por sus hombros.

El hombre sonrió. Otra cosa que cautivaba a Takano era como su rostro revelaba lo que estuviese pensando. Sus expresiones siempre cambiaban, pero, admitió con sorpresa que jamás sonreía.

La sonrisa del hombre se desfiguró. La sonrisa que sólo duró segundos dejaron a Takano sonrojado por el placer de verla. Sin abrir sus ojos, se puso de pie con elegancia. Sus alas se estirándose tras él, lo hacían ver como un ángel caído a punto de despegar. A Takano le dio una repentina urgencia de ir hacia allá y sentir por sí mismo si esas alas eran tan suaves como las imaginaba.

El hombre se trasladó, dejándolo solo con desilusión. Takano suspiró, aún no abría sus ojos. En todos estos años que lo había estado visitando, el hombre nunca abrió sus ojos. ¿Era ciego?

Takano frunció el ceño, sólo pudo verlo un minuto hoy. Esos idiotas pagarían por esto. De mala gana, volvió a la arena. Hatori y Yuu aún estaban peleando; molesto con ambos, se trasladó a su casa. Plegó sus alas tras él y se sentó. Habían papeles de la junta que tenía que revisar, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse.

_El hombre de alas negras sonrió._

Echó su cuerpo para atrás y pensó en el misterioso hombre. ¿Por qué un demonio se refugiaría en el cielo? ¿Quizás estaba en problemas? Takano se tensó, teniendo la repentina urgencia de encontrarlo y esconderlo aquí en su casa.

Sacudió su cabeza. Si él de verdad estuviese en problemas, el hombre no tendría más seguridad en los cielos.

— ¿Debería hablarle la próxima vez? —Takano se rió de sí mismo, nunca pensó que las emociones influenciarían su vida de esta manera.

Takano se convirtió en un ángel de completa madurez; nunca pasó por la infancia o algo por el estilo. Nació para liderar su ejercito. Las emociones no podían meterse en el camino y mucho menos algo como estar preocupándose por un demonio.

Takano sonrió. Desde que conoció a ese hombre, su vida había cambiado; vio a la vida digna de ser vivida.

Hubo un molesto golpeteo sobre su puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, intentó ignorarlo, pero por cada segundo que ignoraba, golpeaban incluso cada vez más fuerte, dándole un dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Takano! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! —Yokozawa, el tercero al mando del Consejo de Ángeles, golpeó y pateó la puerta—. ¡Takano, abre ya! ¡Esto es serio!

Gruñendo, Takano fue a abrirle la puerta a un cabreado Yokozawa.

El aire alrededor de los dos de pronto era tenso. Takano empezó a sudar mientras veía en los ojos de Yokozawa algo que no había visto desde la última guerra.

Miedo.

—La guerra ha comenzado.

* * *

Wa, esto de las guerras... En cualquier historia me pone la piel de gallina ._. No importa si me dicen que la guerra es entre pollitos mutantes (?) igual me eriza la piel e.e

Ñe, no creo que sea necesario hacer ninguna aclaración, así que me despido :) Espero que le agrade mi traducción, lo he reescrito tantas veces que para mí ya es normal (?), pero al momento de que ustedes lean puede resultarles extraño. Si es así, discúlpenme u.u

En fin, cuídense mucho y...

Chaito ;3


End file.
